Scribbles On Notes
by PastelLace
Summary: Atlanta and Archie spends History passing notes back and forth instead of focusing to the lessons in class. An Archie X Atlanta fic.


**Author's Note.**

Hi. I wanted to write a light story between Archie and Atlanta.

Archie and Atlanta are in history class while passing notes back and forth.

Who's who: **Archie's handwriting. **Atlanta's handwriting.

* * *

><p><span>Monday<span>

He's going to ask me out. I know it.

**Who?**

Arch, this note is meant for Theresa. Pass it to her.

**No.**

Don't be a meanie, Arch. Just pass it.

**No. So who's going to ask you out?**

Tuesday

We hung out.

**No, we didn't. You were out all night.**

Archie, this is also for Theresa. She's not happy that you're not passing my notes.

**She looks pissed. Let Jay handle that.**

You can be such a jerk, Arch.

**I know. It's amazing.**

How are we even friends?

Wednesday

You didn't reply back.

**Me? Or Theresa?**

_YOU_!

**Why does it even matter?**

You're my friend.

**And you were mad at me yesterday.  
><strong>

So how's your love life?

**Great. Yours?**

Just as great. Couldn't be any better.

Thursday

I heard you and Nelly broke up. Is it true?

**What you heard is true.**

Poor Nelly. Why did you two break up?

**Nothing concerning you.**

I'm just curious. You seem pretty chill. Does she mean nothing to you?

Friday

Archie? Are you ever going to speak to me again?

Monday

**I'm not mad at you. Just shocked, that's all.**

Hey, look. It's Mr. Arch finally starting the note for once.

Why are you shocked?

**You think that my relationship with Nelly means nothing.**

Does it mean anything?

**We dated for over a year... of course it does mean something.**

I just thought that guys were normally insensitive.

the one who breaks up with the girl anyway.

**It hurts a guy just as much... guys tend to mask their feelings. **

**We're suppose to be macho men.**

Well, macho man... tell me, why'd you two break up.

**People change, grow up... grow apart.**

I'm sorry for everything that happened.

**We weren't meant to be. What about you and Geoff?**

You know about him?

**It's not that hard to figure out things about you two. **

**Theresa gossips a lot with me. You told her we passed notes in this class,**

**so now I'm wasting post-it notes passing notes to you in History and her in English AP.**

Poor you.

Tuesday

**Shit. I wasted a lot of post-its yesterday.**

You started the note passing again? Wow!

**Haha, very funny. How are you and Geoff?**

I don't know, but he knows we're passing notes.

**So?**

He doesn't want me too anymore. He says it gives me a bad rep.

**We're friends. He knows that, doesn't he? We live in the same brownstone too.**

Yeah, but you know him. He's like that. He doesn't trust you, Arch.

**So this is over?**

Wednesday

**Hey.**

I told you that I'm not writing to you anymore, Arch.

**C'mon. Theresa just told me...**

What a gossip queen. She and Neil could rule the school gossiping.

**Hah. But I heard you two broke up.**

In less than a week thanks to you.

**It's my fault? How the hell is it my fault?**

We're done as friends.

**But we live together!**

Thursday

**Talk to me, please? I'm getting used to this so much. **

**I have so much post-it notes stuffed in my binder.**

Go away, Arch. Leave me alone.

Friday

**You need some cheering up.**

I do not!

**YES YOU DO.**

I DO NOT!

**YES, YOU DO!**

Whatever.

**I'm taking you to the skate park. You love skateboarding.**

Monday

That was a fun weekend.

**Do you want to go to the movies tonight?**

So you could gawk at your ex? I know she works there Arch.

No.

Tuesday

I heard what happened last night with you and Neil.

**What!**

Yea. Everyone heard about it.

**Freaking Neil.**

Hey, If I saw my ex dating some jerk I hate, I would kick the jerk's ass too.

**But who told you?**

Odie and Herry. They heard it from Jay who heard it from his girlfriend who heard it from Neil.

You kicked his ass for trash talking you.

**Shit. Still, I got banned from the theaters. Happy?**

No Arch. I'm really sorry.

Wednesday

Theresa says you like me.

**Obviously, she's wrong.**

She says that she got a vision that we'll be kissing soon.

**Well, she's wrong.**

She says that there's hints from the notes you guys passed... and did you just give her the death glare?

**No. And I don't like you.**

Liar.

Thursday

**Have you finished your assignment on Greek lit? **

**I have it next with Theresa and I need help**.

Mr. Closeted Poet can't do Greek lit? Hah!

**I was too busy...**

Doing...? What made you so busy that you couldn't do your assignment.

**Oh, you'll see.**

Friday

Theresa's right. You do like me.

**Shut up.**

I saw what you did that made you fail your Greek Lit assignment.

**I didn't fail it. I got a C-**

That's failing in my books. God, Archie... can't you focus more on school?  
><strong>Hah. Then why don't you get Neil to stop focusing on his face?<strong>

Well- hey... you changed the subject.

**Actually, you did. Check the note if you want.**

Well, you know I like you. I was curious why you didn't ask me out.

**But I did. I did and you said no.**

No you didn't.

**I asked you out to the movies.**

I thought...

**Never let your thoughts get to you, Atlanta.**

DID YOU JUST KISSED ME? Hah, Geoff saw us.

**Don't gloat about it. I like you Atlanta. That's why I kissed you.**

** And that sucker got what he deserved. He broke up with you. It's his lost.  
><strong>

Ha. Theresa's right about you liking me.

She's looking at us with a smug look right now.

**Hey. I just kissed you. Why aren't you swooning over my kiss?**

Don't get cocky, mister.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's comment.<strong>

**I got bored. I decided to write a note-passing story between Archie and Atlanta.**

**Why is Theresa, who's a grade older then them, in their class? She's the teacher's assistant. Her desk is close to Archie..**

** And Archie and Atlanta are both really great in English, which is why they've got bumped up a level for English and is why Archie's in Theresa's English class.  
><strong>


End file.
